A tongue toothbrush employing wires is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,842, issued June 1, 1976, but this construction is uncomfortable for the wearer, not easily adaptable to different sized tongues, relatively expensive, and not convenient to carry in a compact package.
A toothbrush to fit over the finger of the user is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,413, issued Jan. 17, 1933. Dentifrice is employed with the bristles. This construction, though convenient, is not adaptable to the tongue and requires that the user occupy at least one hand while brushing the teeth.
It is known to employ a hollow body for attachment to the tongue of a user in holding a toothpick, from U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,522, issued Aug. 21, 1923.
There is a need for a cheaply manufactured, easily stored, and readily usable toothbrush that may be used without necessity of employing the hands, so that the hands may be free for other usage. The prior art has not met this need.